U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,080 to McClelland discloses an adjustable cross brace having utility in connection with the bracing of structural members that are disposed in parallel relation to one another.
Another brace having utility in connection with the bracing of parallel structural members is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,773,357 to Griswold.
Accordingly, means for bracing parallel structural members are known. However, the art of bracing perpendicular structural members is less well developed. For example, a tubular knee brace is shown in a Unistrut Product Brochure at page 50 thereof under the heading "Special Application Fittings." However, that brace is not adjustable and it has utility in only one particular arrangement of perpendicularly disposed structural members.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable brace member for rigidly bracing orthogonally disposed structural members, but the prior art, taken as a whole, neither teaches nor suggests how such a brace could be provided.